He Ain't The Leaving Kind
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Kinda of a remake of my story "Don't Forget To Remember Me" but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Basically, it's my take on when Gibbs leaves for Mexico, so spoilers for that. Please R&R, and NCIS isn't mine! 15 is up, COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye Kiss

Wow, my other story, 'Don't Forget To Remember Me' was soooo off! I feel completely stupid right now, because I was so off, it wasn't even funny. Not to me, at least. So this is a totally new story for NCIS, though it's got some stuff from 'Don't Forget To Remember Me' ENJOY!!!

--

"Bastard!" Gibbs roared as he strode away, listening in horror as the ship exploded, taking a lot of Marine's lives. It just wasn't fair that those guys high up could make decisions like that that could and would destroy many lives and rip apart others. What about the family members of those Marines? What about them? That was all Gibbs could think of as he sat in Jenny's office, waiting for her to come back.

"Jethro, tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Jenny said as she walked in and sat down.

"If it's what I think you're thinking, then that's right." Gibbs muttered, dropping his head in his hands.

"Go home and think it over, Jethro, it's a big decision. The team…"

"Will get along fine without me." Gibbs interrupted, but Jenny continued,

"The team will be heartbroken, especially Abby. They all love you, Jethro, though Abby is the only one who says it."

"I know, Jenny. Believe me, I know." Gibbs said sharply, standing up. She knew he didn't mean to be snappish, and stood up as well.

"Jethro, don't do this." Jenny said quietly, and Gibbs just shook his head.

"I used to wonder how Mike could quit. Now, now I know how. And why." He said, and stuck his hand out for Jenny. She took it with both of her hands, nodding.

"Stay safe, be happy, Jethro." Jenny said, and he nodded, saying,

"You too, Jenny."

"You're still making the biggest mistake of your life." She said, but he ignored her as he dropped her hand and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, gathering up his emotions and keeping them in check. He knew the anger that he felt was from the whole bomb thing, but the strange emotion he didn't know that was plaguing him earlier he could now classify. It was apprehension for what he was about to do.

Then, he strode out and down the stairs, seeing all of the team there. Ducky already knew, and had told him flat out that he was making a big mistake. Gibbs hadn't listened, and he wasn't going to now. The team looked at him, and Abby's eyes stared into his. He lifted his hands and signed, "I'm leaving, Abby, retiring. I'm not supposed to apologize, but I am sorry."

Abby's eyes filled with tears and she turned away and stalked to the elevator, saying over and over, "It's not true, it's not true." She stood in the middle of the elevator, watching with tear-filled eyes as Gibbs said his goodbyes to the team, who still had no idea what was going on.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, going over to his desk.

"Boss, I have your gun. They gave it to me with your personal effects, I kept it for you." Tony said, handing it to him. Gibbs checked the ammunition, and then handed it to Tony along with his badge, saying,

"Here. Don't be me, but I know you'll lead this team well." Tony's jaw dropped, as he realized what was going on. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs just looked at him, and he fell silent. Gibbs walked over to McGee and clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "You're a great Agent, McGee. Don't let him tell you otherwise." He pointed to Tony, and McGee nodded, not able to speak. Gibbs turned to look for Abby, but didn't see her. He sighed and turned to Ziva, standing right in front of her. She looked him straight in the eye, tears glittering in her fierce eyes.

"I owe you." He said quietly, a smile touching his face. She nodded with a small, sad smile, saying,

"I'll collect." Gibbs nodded and turned away from him, walking towards Ducky.

"Boss, aren't you going to go see Abby?" McGee and Tony said at the same time, and looked at each other in amazement.

"I'm not your boss anymore, DiNozzo, McGee, and if my predictions are correct, I'm sure she's waiting by my car." Gibbs said, turning around as he got to the elevator. His team was looking back at him, and he offered them a sad smile and said, "Semper Fi!" The team saluted him in unison, and then the elevator doors slid shut. Gibbs knew that Tony was feeling abandoned, McGee was feeling shock, and Ziva was feeling, well, he didn't know. She hid her feelings well, but there was something in her eyes that told him she would miss him. But he got the feeling that she knew something he didn't. Dismissing it all, he heard Ducky talking.

"I still say…" Ducky started to say, but Gibbs interrupted him, saying,

"Duck, could you go get me a Caf-Pow when we get downstairs?" Ducky looked at him in puzzlement, but nodded, saying,

"For Abby. Of course." Gibbs nodded, and when they got downstairs, they parted ways, with Gibbs going outside. True to his prediction, Abby was sitting by his car, her arms wrapped around herself, shaking her head back and forth.

"Abbs." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She spun around and threw her arms around his neck, saying quietly,

"It's not true. You're not leaving. It's not true. It can't be true."

"It is, Ab. I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry! You told me to never say you're sorry, and now you go saying it to me twice in one day! I can't handle it, Gibbs, I just can't…" Abby said, slipping out of his embrace. She stood with her back to him and wiped her tears away with her shirt and then took a deep breath.

"You'll be okay, Abby." He said, wisely not touching her at the moment.

"No, I won't. But I'll live." She said, turning back to face him. Tears were shining in her eyes as she said quietly,

"Gibbs…" Gibbs couldn't take it anymore; he put his finger on her lips and kissed her cheek softly. He backed away, looking at her. She nodded slightly, and he let go of her. Ducky started walking towards them and Abby suddenly pressed her lips to Gibbs' lips. He was shocked, but before he could grab her, she broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you." She walked away into the darkness, and Gibbs stood there, completely shocked. Ducky walked up to him, and handed him the Caf-Pow.

"Jethro? Are you okay?" Ducky asked, and Gibbs blinked, saying,

"Confused, but I'm okay." Ducky just looked at him as Gibbs took the Caf-Pow drink and pulled a pen out of his pocket, writing on it. He left it at the desk for Abby inside, and then walked out to find Ducky waiting with the car. He got in, and Ducky took him home, and then to the airport, where Gibbs flew to Mexico to begin his retirement.

--

Meanwhile, Abby was getting ready to leave and found the Caf-Pow on her desk, delivered by one of the deliverymen. She picked it up and saw the writing on it.

"I'll miss you more than anything, Abby. You're my best friend, and much, much more. Goodbye. Love, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby bit her lip to stop it from trembling, and vowed that this was the only cup she was ever going to use again, and she took it with her when she left that night, to drown her sorrows in a very violent video game, and then staying up all night, clubbing with her girlfriends.

As if that was going to make her feel any better.

--

I can't believe that Gibbs actually leaves, though I know that he comes back. I just saw the Hiatus 2 parter, and I was freaking out the entire time! Does anyone know which episode(s) he comes back in? And which one is it that Abby cuffs herself to Gibbs? I saw those clips online, and they are hilarious! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 to come up soon, and adios for now!!!


	2. Te Amo, Abbs

Second chapter to this story!!! In this story, it takes place after Gibbs comes back for Ziva, but then leaves again, he doesn't stay like he does in the show. I've just got a good idea for this, so that's what's going to happen. ENJOY!!!

--

Abby looked sadly at the handcuffs that had just a short while ago cuffed her wrist to Gibbs' wrist.

"_Never mind, false alarm." Abby said as she hung up the phone and hugged Gibbs tightly. "Gibbs! I was so sure you'd be on a plane halfway to Mexico by now!" While she hugged him, she deftly cuffed his left wrist to her right wrist and when she backed away, she held up their cuffed wrists and said, "Sorry, you're a flight risk."_

"_Abby!" Gibbs exclaimed, but she dragged him over to her computer, saying,_

"_We're gonna figure out this case, Gibbs, we always do." Gibbs just looked at her, and she smiled at him before twisting his cuffed arm back so she could hug him, while he just tried to get her to uncuff him._

She smiled gently, remembering how he had begged and pleaded to get out of the handcuffs, but she hadn't complied, knowing that he was going to leave. Finally, he had looked around and spotted where she hid the key. He grabbed them and uncuffed himself, and walked out, leaving Abby standing there with a broken look on her face.

"_Don't leave me, Gibbs." She whispered, before walking over to her office and uncuffing herself as well. She sat down in her corner with Bert, and waited for one of the team to come and tell her that Gibbs was gone. She knew it was coming, but she didn't know when. And that made it all the more heart-breaking._

_Finally, she heard the elevator door open, and heard someone walk in. "Abbs?" Gibbs' voice called, and Abby dared not believe it._

"_In here." She called back, and when she looked up, Gibbs was standing there, looking down at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead just set his coffee down and sat next to her._

"_We got the guy, Abbs. It was Mickey that was at the bank robbery and killed those men." He said quietly, and Abby looked sharply at him, before letting her head fall back into Bert's stomach, making him fart._

"_Just goes to show you, you can't trust anyone." She said quietly, and Gibbs put a hand on her arm, saying,_

"_I trust you, Abby."_

"_I know. We're the exception. I trust you too." She said, and stood up quickly._

"_Don't you have a plane to catch or something?"_

"_Yes, I do." Gibbs said, still sitting. She held her hand out to him, saying,_

"_You want a ride?" He looked up at her strangely, but then took her hand, pulling himself up._

"_Sure. I'd like that." He said with a small smile, and she put Bert down on her desk as they walked out._

Abby let a few tears leak from her eyes, as she remembered how they had been totally silent until Gibbs had gotten into the driver's seat of her car, leaving no room for argument from her. She had flipped the station over and over, until Gibbs but a hand on hers, saying quietly,

"_Abbs, slow down. Find a station, or turn it off. You're driving me insane." She smiled softly and turned it off, leaning back in her seat. The drive to the airport was short, and when they got there, Gibbs turned and said to Abby, "You don't have to come in with me, you know."_

"_I know. But I'm going to anyways." She said with a smile, and he nodded, getting out with her. She started talking about how she was getting a new machine the next day, and she told him about what it was going to do, but then Gibbs grabbed her arm and put his finger to her lips, saying quietly,_

"_Abbs, I'm saying this as nicely as I possible can. Be quiet." She smiled and nodded, and he let go of her. They walked in together, in companionable silence, and finally got to Gibbs' boarding gate. They were already boarding, so Abby began prattling on about how she was going to miss him, and Gibbs finally got fed up. He grabbed her by the arms and pressed his lips to her fiercely for a long moment._

"_Gibbs." She breathed, when he let go of her._

"_That was the only way I could think of to get you to stop talking! I'm leaving, Abbs, nothing you can say could change that. Okay?" He said, and she nodded, her head still spinning from his kiss._

"_Okay." She said, tears filling up her eyes._

"_Semper Fi. __Te amo, Abbs." He said, signing, "My girl," on her cheek as he walked past her, striding into the plane. Abby watched him go with tears in her eyes, and when she saw his plane disappear into the sky, she walked to her car and drove home, her mind still spinning._

That had been last night, and now Abby sat at her desk in her lab, staring at the computer screen. All night the words 'te amo' that Gibbs had said to her haunted her. She knew what they meant, but she just couldn't remember what they meant, exactly.

Finally, she admitted defeat and looked them up, and found that they meant "I love you" in Spanish. Abby stared at her computer screen in shock, Gibbs had never uttered those words aloud to her. He had signed them, but never actually said them.

Abby mentally smacked herself, telling herself to get her mind off Gibbs and back onto her work, though she didn't have any at the moment. With a sigh she walked to the elevator and decided to pay Ducky and Jimmy a visit. She bounded into the morgue, and saw Ducky sitting at his desk, and Jimmy was drawing on a dry-erase board.

"I'm bored." Abby announced, jumping up on one of the autopsy tables and sitting there.

"I see that." Ducky said, looking up from his magazine. Abby just smiled sadly and Ducky added, "Is everything okay, Abby? I couldn't hear any music blaring from you lab, I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, I'm fine." Abby said, but added, "Just missing Gibbs."

"Yes, well, we all are. Isn't that right, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky said with a sigh, and Jimmy looked up, confused, saying,

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Palmer. Never mind." Ducky said, and Abby's cell rang. She flipped it open saying,

"Hello?"

"Abby. I wasn't sure if you'd answer." A voice said, and the blood drained out of Abby's face. She raced out of the morgue, saying,

"I almost always answer my phone, you know that." She raced into her lab and shoved McGee out of the way while she quietly tapped at the keyboard to trace the call.

"I do. But still, I just, I don't know what I was thinking. So, are you at work, Abby?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, do lunch or something like that."

"Are you kidding me? Did you just seriously ask me that?" Abby exclaimed in disgust just as the location came up. McGee was looking at Abby strangely, but she didn't offer any explanation.

"Well, I know you love me still, Abby. You can't lie…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've said it a million times, I can't lie to my heart." Abby snapped, writing the location down. She wrote something else on it and shoved it into McGee's hands. He looked down at it and understood in an instant. He dashed away, going upstairs where he said,

"Tony, Ziva, get your guns, we've gotta go!" Tony and Ziva stood up, looking confused, and McGee said added as he grabbed his gun, "Mikel Mawher broke out of prison, he's talking to Abby now. She traced the call, so we've gotta get there before he leaves!" This time there was no hesitation in Tony and Ziva's movements as they both cursed aloud and dashed to the elevator.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Abby kept talking to Mikel. "Mikel, why are you even trying to get back together with me?"

"You're bodyguard's gone." Mike sneered, and Abby was shocked.

"How in the hell do you know Gibbs is gone?" She said, and Mikel said,

"I have my sources, Abby. But since he's not in our way, we can finally be happy together."

"Get this through your thick skull, Mikel, I hate you! You're stalking me! Leave me the hell alone!" She said heatedly, and she heard the door wherever Mikel was burst open, and heard Tony's voice say,

"NCIS, put your hands behind your head!"

"Damn you, Abby! I'm going to kill you!" Mikel exclaimed, and then the line went dead. Abby knew his threat was sincere, and her hands started to shake.

"Abby? Are you down here?" Jenny's voice said. Abby turned her head to see Jenny standing there, and she said,

"Um, Director?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"Permission to hug?" She asked quietly, and Jenny smiled.

"You don't have to ask, Abby." Abby hugged her, and Jenny said, "Tony called me, Mikel got away from them. He wanted me to come down here until they could get there." Abby froze and backed away, saying,

"He got away from them?"

"I don't know how, but believe me, I will find out. You'll be fine, Abby." Jenny said reassuringly, and Abby nodded. She walked over and grabbed Bert, hugging him tightly.

--

I know this isn't the best ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment! I promise I will eventually, and thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and adios for now!!! (PS, did I spell Mikel's first and last name right? I wasn't sure, please let me know! THANKS!)


	3. Vampire Hotness

Third chapter to this story!!! This has Abby being stalked by Mikel, and NCIS is trying to catch him, but for some reason he's always eluding them. And he's not that smart, so they thought. Turns out he picked up some tips in prison! Also, I might have Gibbs come back in this chapter, might not. Read on to find out!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Jenny stayed with Abby, and eventually Abby got tired of watching Jenny play computer Solitaire and walked over to her stereo, saying, "Do you mind, Director?"

"As long as you call me Jenny, no. Go ahead. But I do have a request."

"Which is, Jenny?" Abby said, stressing the 'Jenny' part. Jenny smiled, and said,

"As long as you don't play it too loud." A smile crossed Abby's face and she nodded, saying,

"Okay. I can do not too loud." Jenny nodded, going back to concentrating. Abby flipped the music on, and began wandering around her lab, her mind wandering back to, of course, Gibbs.

"Hey Jenny?" She called, and Jenny was at her side in a flash, her hand holding her gun.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really, I was just wondering, well, actually hoping, that you won't call Gibbs and tell him." Abby said timidly, and Jenny holstered her gun, saying,

"I won't tell Jethro, if that's what you want. But I'm sure he'd want to know, Abby…"

"I know, I know, but if he doesn't want anything to do with us, then he has to pay the consequences." Abby said defiantly, and Jenny smiled. But then Abby's defiant composure slipped a little and she said, "He always said that he'd protect me. Was he just saying that, Jenny?"

"I'm sure he meant it, Abby. He's just, he just needs time to think about where he's going in his life."

"That's bull, and you know it." Abby said, and Jenny had to smile as Tony, McGee and Ziva came striding in, with both McGee and Ziva glowering at Tony.

"What the hell happened?" Jenny demanded, facing the three agents. Before they could speak, she said, "I sent you there to apprehend an escaped convict. But no, you had to let the bastard get away, giving him ample opportunity to find and/or attack Abby. Now, is that what you want?"

"No, Director." Tony said ashamedly, and then turned his gaze to Abby. "Abbs, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I went after Mawher and chased him to his car, and I got in my car to follow him, but instead, when I looked, he was gone, and his car was still there. Abby, I, it's my fault, I'm so, so sorry,"

"Remember what Gibbs said?" Abby said, a smile on her face.

"Um…" Tony said, thinking. Ziva came up with it and said,

"Ah. Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness, yes?"

"Yeah, Ziva, that's right." McGee said, and Abby nodded at Tony, smiling. She skipped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck, saying quietly,

"And by the way, I forgive you. He's a slippery devil, and don't worry, you'll catch him. I believe that with all my heart, kay Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony said, backing away from Abby. "Thanks Abbs." He said, and Abby nodded, smiling.

"So, do I get to go home, or am I getting shipped off to someone's house?" She said, walking to the entrance on her office.

"I'll take her, if you approve, Director." Ziva said, and Jenny thought about it.

"You know what, all of you, call me Jenny. I'm tired of this 'director' crap, so just call me Jenny. Unless you're mad at me, then call me Director. But I think Abby staying with you, Ziva, is a great idea. In fact, I think a sleepover would be best." While everyone thought about that, Jenny turned to walk out.

"Um, Jenny?" Abby called, and Jenny turned back around. "Thanks." Abby added, and Jenny nodded, smiling and saying,

"Be safe, Abby. And if she is even scratched by Mawher, I will personally call Jethro and tell him." Jenny walked out, leaving after putting the fear of Gibbs into all three agents. Abby grabbed her coat and turned to the three agents, saying cheerfully,

"So, who's gonna come over for a sleepover?"

"Well, we shall see, won't we Abby?" Ziva asked, and the two women walked out with smiles on their faces. Tony and McGee waited a few minutes, and then faced each other.

"I'll be at Ziva's in 20 minutes, Probie." Tony said,

"And so will I." McGee replied, and they both took off to grab their coats. They hurried up to race back to Ziva's, because they would be damned if they were going to let Mikel Mawher touch a single hair on Abby's head.

--

Around midnight, after all the games and face-masks and finger and toenail painting sessions, Abby and Ziva were sitting on the couch, watching the movie, "Twilight." Tony and McGee were taking turns at the front door of her apartment and the windows. When the movie was over, Ziva and Abby began making the bed in the spare bedroom, chatting about the movie.

"So who do you think was hotter, Edward or Jacob?"

"Well, the actor that played Jacob is very hot, but in the movie, I believe Edward was the hottest."

"I totally agree. Now, Jasper or Emmett?"

"I'll have to go with Emmett." Ziva said, and Abby looked shocked.

"No way! Jasper is better-looking!"

"Uh, Abby, he looks like he's in pain all the time!"

"Uh, duh! Ziva, he's a newborn vampire basically, it's hard for him to control his blood-thirsting instincts!" Abby said, and then they both looked at each other.

"We are arguing over the hotness of vampires in a movie." Ziva said flatly, and Abby burst out laughing, with Ziva following. When Abby was able to get her breath back, she said,

"But, I still think, Carlisle is really sexy for his age."

"That we can agree on." Ziva said, getting her breath back as well. They finally got the bed made, and Ziva left a stun gun on Abby's bedside table as she left.

"Night Ziva!" Abby called, and Ziva poked her head back in.

"Goodnight, Abby. If, by some God forsaken chance, Mawher gets in here, scream as loud as you can…"

"And stun the crap outta him, right?" Abby interrupted, and Ziva smiled, nodding and shutting the door behind her. Abby snuggled down between the covers, missing the comforts of her coffin.

As she drifted off, her dreams were filled with Gibbs, Jethro, and more Gibbs. She wondered what he was doing in Mexico, whether he was building something from hand, or drinking beer, or swimming, or just doing nothing. She didn't really know, and she wasn't about to find out, either, because suddenly, someone invaded her dreams.

Mikel Mawher decided to make an appearance, and then decided to stay all night, erasing Gibbs completely and taking his place, though then the dreams turned into nightmares. Eventually, Abby woke up in a sweat, almost sobbing out Gibbs' name, begging him to save her. She felt cold hands on her face, and turned to see Ziva sitting there, saying loudly,

"Abby! Abby, calm down, it is just a dream!"

Abby took a deep breath and did calm down, letting Mikel's image fade away as she heard Tony and McGee stride into the bedroom, drawing their guns. Ziva held up a hand to stop them from raising their guns and frightening Abby more. They all sat around Abby, waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath and said,

"Ziva, teach me how to shoot a gun." Ziva, McGee and Tony all traded looks, and she added, "Please?"

Ziva looked at her and sighed, nodding, saying, "Of course I will. I just thought you did not like guns."

"I don't, not really, but I want to know how to use one, and I want one for protection. But I want plastic bullets, not real ones." Abby said, and Ziva nodded.

"All right, Abby. Just go back to sleep, all right? It is only 3 in the morning!" Abby nodded, and the three agents left while Abby snuggled back under the covers, again falling victim to dreams of Gibbs.

--

For those of you that don't like Twilight or don't know what Twilight is (which is kinda hard to believe, but there are some that don't) I apologize, but I LOVE TWILIGHT so I had to add that in here. If you look up the characters, you'll understand what Abby and Ziva were talking about, if you don't know about them. Enough of my rambling, but I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!


	4. Hello Hug

Fourth chapter in this story!!! In here, Mikel gets waaaay too close to Abby for comfort, so the agents and Jenny send her somewhere. Hmm, I wonder where? Read and find out! (Cheesy, aren't I?) ENJOY!!!

--

In the morning, Ziva took Abby to a registering place and got her certified to own a gun, and then helped her buy one, helping her pick out the right gun. Once Abby had fired it a few times and gotten used to it, she bought it and Ziva helped her get it registered. Then, she took Abby to the firing range at NCIS and taught her how to shoot for the next few weeks, all in which Mikel Mawher didn't try or attempt to contact her. They finally allowed Abby to go home, but every night had someone different staying with her, whether it was Tony, McGee or Ziva, and a few times it was Jenny.

But then, Abby was walking into NCIS one day when Mikel Mawher ran up behind her, putting a knife to her throat and forcing her to walk slowly backwards until they got to his car. He shoved Abby into the car, while NCIS agents were just noticing Mikel. By the time Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny heard about the kidnapping, they raced downstairs, but Mikel was already zooming away. Ziva ran to get the car, and this time no one objected to her driving.

Jenny got in the other car, and McGee got in with Jenny while Tony hopped in with Ziva and the two NCIS cars raced down the road, going after Mikel, who had Abby hostage. McGee and Tony conversed via cell phone while Ziva and Jenny drove. Eventually, Jenny took off down a back road to block Mikel off, and eventually they found his car, abandoned with no one inside. Jenny told them all to shut up, and they listened closely to hear banging coming from the trunk of Mikel's car.

"Abby?" Jenny yelled, and Tony grabbed a crowbar. He and McGee pried the trunk open, and there lay Abby, her eyes wide in terror as she stared up at them, bound at her hands and feet and a piece of tape over her mouth.

"Oh my God, Abby!" Tony said, and he and McGee lifted her out of the trunk. Ziva pulled a knife and carefully cut her bindings, and Abby ripped the tape off, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Jenny demanded, standing in front of her. Abby nodded, taking deep breaths.

"You're safe, Abbs." McGee said quietly, and Abby nodded, saying quietly,

"Thanks for stating the obvious, McGee." Everyone laughed, knowing that Abby had her sense of humor back, so she was okay.

"Abby, it's not safe for you here." Ziva decided and said, and Jenny nodded.

"But where am I supposed to go?"

"How about somewhere you can sip margaritas…" Tony started to say, and McGee jumped in with,

"And lay around on the beach…"

"And not be in the country." Ziva finished, and Abby's eyes widened.

"You want me to go to Mexico." She said, and Jenny nodded, saying,

"That would be the best idea. Besides, Jethro is going to be furious at us when he finds out we let Mikel get this close to Abby, and he's going to be even more livid when he finds out that Mikel is still on the loose."

"Yeah, Boss wants everything done yesterday." Tony said, and McGee and Ziva nodded.

"Tony, get Abby a plane ticket. Ziva, go with Abby and help her pack. No offense, Abby, but I want you out of the country ASAP. And when you're done packing, go stay with Ducky in the morgue, and I'll send someone down to stay with you. I'm not taking chances with Mikel, Abby." Jenny ordered, and Tony and McGee nodded, getting in the car and speeding off. Ziva got in the other one, and Jenny sat in the passenger seat while Abby sat in the back, staring off into space. Jenny finally glanced back and asked Abby what was wrong.

"Am I going to see Gibbs in Mexico?" Abby said thoughtfully, and Jenny said,

"Do you want to see Gibbs in Mexico?"

"Yeah."

"Then you will." Jenny said, and Ziva pulled up to NCIS. Jenny got out, and Ziva drove back to Abby's place, helping her pack for Mexico. Ziva made some calls and got permission for Abby to bring her gun with her, as long as she gave it to the pilot to put in the cockpit, and she could get it after the flight landed. Ziva then drove Abby back to NCIS, where she stayed in the morgue with Ducky and Palmer as Tony got her a flight and McGee came down to stay with them.

Eventually, Tony printed out her ticket and came down to give it to her. She hugged Tony, and said, "I'll come back, and maybe I'll even bring Gibbs with me." Tony nodded, and then she hugged McGee, saying,

"Call me when you catch Mikel, so I can come back and drag Gibbs with me." McGee laughed and nodded, and then Abby hugged Ducky, and Palmer. Ziva was going with her to the airport, so she went up to Jenny's office and hugged her, telling her that she had better keep her updated on Mikel. Jenny agreed, and Ziva escorted Abby to the car, and drove her to the airport.

Ziva had special clearance to walk with Abby all the way to the plane, and when it was boarding, Abby gave Ziva a hug, and said,

"Thanks, Ziva."

"For what?"

"For everything. For protecting me, for saving me, for everything."

"Well then, you are welcome, Abby." The two women shared a smile and then Abby got on the plane, putting her headphones on and falling asleep almost immediately. The next thing she knew, the pilot was standing next to her, shaking her awake. She removed her headphones and noticed everyone was gone. The pilot handed her her gun, and Abby took it with a smile and a 'thank you'.

She walked off the plane into the almost blinding Mexico sun, and sighed, almost giddy with the fact that she was going to see Gibbs soon. She managed to find someone who could take her close to where Gibbs was staying, and she prepared to pull out her phone to call Gibbs as soon as she got close. The good Samaritan dropped her off, and Abby began the walk up the drive towards the house Mike Franks lived at. She pulled out her cell and called the number Gibbs had given her, only for emergencies. After a few long minutes, she finally got Gibbs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gibbs!"

"Abby? What the hell are you calling me for?"

"Would you hang up if I said just because?"

"Yes. I am."

"No don't! I lied! Mikel Mawher broke out of jail!" Abby cried out, and Gibbs stopped talking.

--

End of this chapter! I hoped you liked this addition, and thanks for reading! Adios for now!!!


	5. Hot Senorita

Fifth chapter in this story!!! I totally forgot about this story, so I'm posting two chapters in one post! I'm so sorry, but ENJOY!!!

--

"That bas, that guy got outta prison?" Gibbs demanded, and Abby said,

"Yeah. And get this, he had the nerve to kidnap me at knifepoint right outside NCIS and stuff me in a freaking trunk, and then Ziva, Jenny, Tony and McGee chased him, and then he took off, leaving me in the trunk! I screamed, and Jenny heard me so I'm okay, but still! The nerve of that man!"

"Abby, I am on my way. Do not go anywhere, stay at NCIS, have at least two of the team with you at all times. I am going to finish this once and for all."

"No! Don't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Um, because."

"Abby…" Gibbs warned, and Abby could see him and Mike Franks standing outside on the porch.

"Well, if you wanna know why it would be a waste to come to DC, then turn around."

"There is no way…" Gibbs said as he turned around, and Abby waved wildly at him. He stared at her for a long moment and Abby dropped her bag, taking off towards him. He took a few strides off the porch and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length while he examined her.

"Are you okay, Abbs?" He asked quietly, and she nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, can I hug you now?" She said, tapping her foot, and Gibbs let a smile break over his face, saying,

"At the risk of repeating myself, you never have to ask, Abbs." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close to him. She said,

"I missed you. So, how long can I stay?"

"I missed you too. And until that idiot is in prison. Better yet, in the morgue." Gibbs muttered, and Abby drew back, saying,

"Gibbs! Don't speak ill of the condemned, it's not nice!"

"Condemned?" Gibbs questioned, confused, and she said,

"Well, since Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny blame themselves for letting Mikel get near me…"

"They should." Gibbs muttered, and Abby narrowed her eyes at him, saying,

"Maybe I should start smacking you like you do Tony and McGee!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow in a challenge, and she shrugged, throwing her arms around his neck again. "As I was saying, since they blame themselves, they're going to go after Mikel for revenge, and I highly doubt he'll be alive by the time I'm allowed back in the states." She said, and Gibbs replied, concern leaking into his voice,

"Abbs, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! And guess what?"

"Abbs."

"C'mon, guess!"

"Um, you brought powdered Caf-Pow?" Gibbs ventured, and Abby drew back all the way from his arms, saying,

"How'd you know? But, that's not it!" Abby skipped back to her bag and pulled something out, hiding it behind her back. "Take your beer bottle and toss it in the air."

"Why?" Gibbs asked bluntly, and Abby shrugged, saying,

"I wanna show you something! C'mon, Gibbs, please? Pretty please?" She pleaded, and Gibbs gave in, sighing and throwing the bottle in the air. Abby grinned as she whipped out her gun and fired off two shots. The bullets struck the bottle straight-on and it shattered, the shards falling onto a nearby tree. Gibbs watched, completely shocked, and then Abby blew the smoke away from the gun and coughed, saying, "Not bad, huh Gibbs?"

"Where did you learn to shoot, Abby?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well, I decided that I'd better learn how to protect myself, so I convinced Ziva to teach me how to shoot, and she helped me pick a gun to buy." Abby said, sounding proud of herself. Suddenly, clapping came from the porch, and Mike Franks walked off the porch, reaching the two quickly.

"That was some mighty fine sharp-shooting there miss," He said, extending his hand. Abby said,

"You're Mr. Franks, right?"

"Ha, he's no mister, Abbs, no more than I am." Gibbs scoffed, and Mike said,

"Quiet, Probie, I'm making friends here." Gibbs rolled his eyes while Abby hugged him, saying,

"I'm more of a hug-person." She drew back and said, "I'm Abby. Abby Sciuto, forensic specialist at your service, sir!"

"You don't have to call me sir."

"At your service ma'am!" Abby said, saluting him. Gibbs broke out in laughter, while Mike cracked a smile.

"Well, Abbs, I'll grab your bag, and get you set up in that house over there." Gibbs said, pointing in the distance where he had built a small house.

"But that's your house, Probie. Let the young lady stay with me." Mike said slyly, and Gibbs immediately shook his head, saying,

"I don't think so. I'll stay with you, Mike, let Abby stay at my place. It'll be much better for her."

"Whatever." Mike said, and stuck out his arm for Abby, saying, "Let me walk you to the house, Miss Abby." Gibbs rolled his eyes, but then raised an eyebrow as Abby ran back to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up to where Mike stood, linking their arms together.

"You two escort each other, I'll get my own bag!" She said, going back to her bag and picking it up. Gibbs and Frank exchanged glances, and then started laughing. Abby skipped up to the house and looked back at the two men, saying, "I'm gonna change into my bathing suit, 'cause I'm going swimming!"

"Okay, Abbs!" Gibbs called back, going and grabbing another beer. "She's something, isn't she?"

"You could say that, Probie." Mike said, taking a swig of his. "Still can't believe you don't have her on the hook yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Probie, can't you see the way she looks at you? God you are blind!" He exclaimed, and Gibbs shrugged, saying,

"I plead the fifth."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mike muttered, and Abby came striding out of the house, wearing a black bikini and her hair down. She had a bag over her arm and a pair of sunglasses on, and she was holding a towel. She waved over at the two men, who couldn't help but stare at her. "Kill me now, Probie. That senorita is hot." Mike muttered, and Gibbs said,

"You should've seen her at Halloween last year. She was Marilyn Monroe." Mike whistled as Abby ran up to the edge of the dock and dove in.

"Well, all I gotta say, Probie, is that if you don't make a move on her, I sure as hell will." Mike said, finally turning his gaze back to his beer.

"Touch her and I'll shove that beer bottle…" Gibbs started, and Mike interrupted,

"Now, now, calm down, Probie. Just giving you a little competition here. If you don't get competition, you'll never make your move."

"Yeah, whatever." Gibbs said, taking a swig of his beer as they watched Abby swim around.

--

Well, did you like this chapter? I haven't watched enough of Mike Franks to know what he's like, so I hope I'm writing him in-character! And I don't know if Abby and Mike actually met before, so I just pretended that she kinda met him, but didn't really get a formal introduction. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!


	6. Stays In Mexico

Chapter 6 is up!!! Since Mikel was in prison, he picked up some unfortunately scary habits, one of them is tracking! ENJOY!!!

--

The next day, Abby was taking a walk on the beach, trying to sort out all of her feelings for Gibbs. She knew, by the look in his eyes, that he was wary of letting her express them, and she had to respect that. But that didn't mean that those feelings weren't there, because they were.

And then there were the two kisses that they had given each other. Abby gently touched her lips, remembering the feel on his lips on hers. She had gotten a glimpse of his feelings for her when his lips had met hers, but her being Abby, she wanted to feel and see all of his love for her, which she only hoped existed, because she didn't really know that they were there, she just had suspicions.

But then there was the fact that she wasn't his type. Sure he had dated Mann, who didn't have red hair, but she still didn't consider herself his type. She had even considered dying her hair red one day, just to see his reaction, but then she realized that if she dyed her hair red and put it up in pigtails, she'd probably look like the Wendy's girl in the commercials.

She shuddered at the thought. There was no way in hell that she was gonna look like the girl on a billboard, or in a commercial. She could just imagine what Tony, Ziva and McGee would say, and then there was Palmer, though he wouldn't say much, he would just stare at her in a weird way, and then Ducky would say that she looked adorable, but would tell her on the sly that she looked like the Wendy's girl.

Her reverie was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, and Gibbs's voice saying, "Think much, Abbs?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Abby said, smiling at him. He twitched a smile back at her, and then took his hand off of her shoulder and said,

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Abby said, shrugging, but then looked at him with a cocked head and said, "Um, could you imagine me with red hair?" Gibbs shot her a confused look, and said,

"Well, to be honest, you'd look like…"

"Like the Wendy's girl, I know," Abby said dismissively, and said, "Never mind, just forget about it. See? That's why you don't want to know what I'm thinking about when I'm deep in thought like that."

Gibbs had to laugh and he looped his arm around her shoulders as they walked around the beach. They both stayed silent for the longest moment, and then Abby turned and looked at him, saying, "Hey Gibbs?"

"Hmm?" He replied, looking at the sky.

"Why does everyone call you Jethro, when your first name is Leroy?"

"I dunno, Abbs." Gibbs said quietly, thinking about it. "Go ask them, not me." He added, and Abby smiled, twisting out of his arm and spinning around, saying,

"Now I know why you escaped to Mexico. It's a lot of fun out here."

"Yeah, all the fun goes away when you have to come here to escape a stalking escapee." Gibbs muttered, and Abby stopped so quickly that she almost lost her balance. Gibbs grabbed her arms to stop her from falling over, and she blinked her unfocused eyes for a moment, to try and stop the world from spinning.

"Gibbs, you're spinning." She said, shaking her head a few times to try and clear it. Gibbs's laugh rumbled into her ears, and she shook her head a few more times, and finally her vision cleared, and Gibbs was shockingly close. She froze, and so did Gibbs, though he had been closer to her before, like when he had kissed her, and when she had kissed him.

"Abbs." He said quietly, and his breath blew across her face, and she closed her eyes for a split second, and then snapped them back open.

"Yeah?" She said softly, and he waited a long moment, staring in her eyes before saying,

"Our feet are getting wet." She looked down, and sure enough, the water was lapping at their feet.

"And?" She said with a sassy smile, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, and pulled her up into his arms, saying,

"And, wet feet could mean a cold. We don't want that now, do we?" Abby rolled his eyes and said,

"Gibbs, put me down." Gibbs shook his head and carried her back to her little house that he had built, and she tried to say it with more authority, saying, "Put me down, now, Gibbs!"

"Nope. Not yet." He said, and when he got to her bedroom, he dumped her on the bed, saying, "There. Happy now?"

"No." She said, curling up in the corner and pretending to pout. Gibbs crawled onto the bed next to her, and she grabbed his shirt suddenly, pulling her close and Gibbs said,

"Abby?"

"Guess what?" She countered, and her breath blew across Gibbs's face, making him shiver for a short moment, so short that Abby didn't notice it.

"I'm not good at guessing, Abbs." Gibbs said impatiently, and she pulled him a little bit closer, saying,

"What happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her as their lips crashed together.

--

"Now just who in the hell is that kid?" Mike muttered as he sat on his porch, squinting into the sun as he saw a guy with spiky black hair lurking in the bushes on the outskirts of his property. "I don't like the look of him." Mike added as he took a swig of his beer.

The kid searched Mike's property with his eyes, and then the kid's eyes locked with Mike. The kid took off like a frightened deer, and Mike chuckled, sitting back and saying to himself, "That's right, run like the scared kiddie you are."

Mike looked around for Probie and that girl, what was her name, oh yeah, Abby. He looked around for them, but didn't see either of them. He saw their footprints and figured that they took a walk. Mike was willing to bet that if Abby wanted to go somewhere, Probie was gonna go with her. Probie had explained that Mikel Mawher fellow to him, and he knew that wherever Abby wanted to go, Probie would go to make sure she wasn't harmed.

_If only the two of them would admit to each other that they loved each other, then maybe this vacation would go a lot smoother_, Mike thought with a sigh, and then took another swig of beer, wondering on whether he should go check that kid out, or not. He eventually decided to not go check the kid out, and he also wondered on whether he should tell Probie or not.

_Naw, it's probably nothing', and it'll just upset the Probie._ Mike thought, and then went back to his daydreaming about that young woman that brought him his groceries.

--

End of this chapter! Did you catch my hint at the end? Hopefully you did! I hope you liked this addition to this chapter, and thanks so much for reading! Adios for now!!


	7. SPF 75

Chapter 7 is up!!! If you didn't get the hint last time, you might get it this time, but like last time, this chapter is a LOT of fluff! I'm sorry, I just like writing fluff, but in the next chapter, I'll write some more stuff that's not babbling Gabby fluff, though we all love it, right? At least, I hope so! ENJOY!!!

--

"Thought you didn't like the sun, Abbs." Gibbs said, as Abby lay on a towel on the beach. She peeked up at him for a short moment, and then settled her head back on the towel as she mumbled,

"Only reason that was true was because I burn easily." Gibbs sat down next to her, saying,

"What changed?"

"They came out with 75 SPF sun block." Abby said sleepily, turning her head to look at him. Gibbs cracked a smile and took a sip of his beer.

"Ah." He said, watching her skin as it seemed to glow in the sunlight. He almost reached out to touch her, but held back. _That's what nights are for, Jethro. Geez, get your head out of the freaking bedroom._ He thought with a smile, and then Abby said,

"So, how do you like Mexico, Gibbs?" Abby asked, rolling over and laying her hands by her sides.

"Not bad." Gibbs said musingly, though he was thinking, _a lot better since you came._ Abby suddenly, sat up, grabbing his arm and saying,

"But you did miss us, right?"

"'Specially you, Abbs." Gibbs said softly, and Abby smiled as she lay back down.

"Good." She said, settling down and closing her eyes.

"How's DiNozzo doing?"

"He's a great leader, but he's trying to be you, and we all keep telling him to stop it. He's a great leader in his own right." Abby said musingly, and Gibbs nodded, saying,

"Always knew that he would be a great team leader one day."

Silence fell over the pair, and Abby said, cracking one eye open, "Well, aren't you going to ask about the others?"

"I just figured that you were going to tell me anyways." Gibbs said lightly, and Abby smiled, saying,

"I know," She closed her eye again, and then spoke musingly, saying, "Well, Ziva's worried about Tony, he seems distant, and I think it's only a matter of time."

"Before what?" Gibbs asked, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Before they hook up." Abby said matter-of-factly, and Gibbs was taken aback for a moment. He looked at her, and she opened her eyes, looking him straight in the eyes and saying,

"C'mon, Gibbs, you're telling me that you didn't know? Or, at the very least notice?" He shrugged, saying,

"Nope." Abby let out a sigh of frustration and sat up, putting her face close to his and saying,

"Well, think of it this way, if we can happen, then Tony and Ziva sure as hell can." Gibbs smiled, and Abby kissed his nose before lying back down.

"What about the others?" Gibbs asked, knowing Abby wanted him to ask.

"Well, McGee's got a new girlfriend, and I think it's getting serious, and I'm almost never wrong. Palmer's still with Agent Lee…" Abby said, and then Gibbs cut her off, saying,

"Wait. Palmer and Lee?"

"Yep," Abby sighed in frustration, as she couldn't believe that Gibbs didn't notice, and Gibbs decided that he didn't want to know. And he really didn't want to know how Abby knew. "And Ducky, well, he's still Ducky, but he really misses you." Abby said, sitting up and taking his hands, saying, "They all do." Gibbs, to avoid the statement, said,

"And you didn't?"

"Of course I did! Like, tons! But I don't anymore, 'cause I'm here! And so are you!" Abby said, and then threw her arms around Gibbs's neck, hugging him tightly. Gibbs smiled and pulled her close, and Abby said, "And Jenny's miffed at you, but she'll forgive you, eventually. But only if you grovel."

"I don't grovel, Abbs." Gibbs said, and was going to say something else, but Abby cut him off, saying,

"I know, I was just kidding."

"And you said Jenny, you meant Director Shepard, right?" Gibbs cut it, and Abby nodded, saying,

"Yeah. She insisted that we call her Jenny, unless in the company of others who aren't us, and when we're mad at her." Abby pushed Gibbs to lie down, and then snuggled up next to his side.

"You okay, Abbs?" He asked softly, brushing the hair out of her face with his hand, and the other arm going around her shoulders.

"I'm scared." Abby admitted in a small voice, and Gibbs tightened his grip on her shoulders, saying,

"I'll keep you safe, Abby. I promise." He pressed his lips to her temple, and Abby replied,

"I know. It's not me I'm scared for. It's Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Jenny and Palmer back home."

"Why's that?" Gibbs questioned, and Abby looked at him, saying,

"Mikel could hurt one of them in his attempt to get to me!"

Gibbs shook his head in slight disbelief, saying, "You really are something, Abbs, I gotta tell you."

"I know." Abby said with a smile, and snuggled back down on his chest.

"Hey Abbs?" Gibbs asked, and Abby looked up at him, saying,

"Yeah?"

"Jimmy, and Lee?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and disbelief in his voice. Abby grinned and said,

"Yeah. Surprised, are you?"

"Actually, yes." Gibbs muttered, and Abby laughed as he said quietly, "What is this world coming to?" Abby sat up and pulled Gibbs with her, saying,

"Guess what?" He just looked at her, and saw with a slight jolt that she was really close to him. He longed to reach out, pull her close, kiss away her every fear of that jerk Mikel, but he was going to humor her, for now. Later, it was going to be his turn to tease.

"What?" He said softly, and Abby leaned closer, and when she was almost kissing him, she whispered,

"Tag, you're it!" She bumped his nose and then scrambled to her feet, dashing away with a laugh. Gibbs got up and chased her, but she dodged him quite a few times. Finally, he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently backwards so she landed on his chest. She couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he. Gibbs picked Abby up, and she gasped,

"Gibbs! No!"

"You started this!" Gibbs said with a laugh, and then a sly look came into his eyes as he tossed her out into the lake. She dropped into the water with a slight yelp, and didn't resurface for a moment. She floated to the top, but was motionless.

"Abby!" Gibbs called, thinking that she had hit her head. He splashed quickly in the water after her. "Abbs! You okay? Answer me, dammit Abby!"

--

Well, how'd you like that ending? And I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to update for at least a week, if not more, because my school is going to New York for a week, and we aren't allowed to bring cell phones, and I don't have a laptop, and they don't provide us with computers or internet access, so I'll be winging it with paper and pens while I'm there! I'm coming back on Friday, though, so I'll get the chapters typed as soon as I get back, and post them next weekend! I'm really sorry, but, I can't wait to go to New York! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked! Adios for now!


	8. Mexican Dinner

Chapter 8 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

When Gibbs reached Abby's side, she suddenly snapped her eyes open and pulled him into the water, efficiently dunking him. He came to the surface, gasping and wiping water off of his face, and then narrowing his eyes at Abby. She smiled innocently and made a halo over her head.

"Yeah, right." Gibbs muttered as he stood up and splashed Abby with his hand. She looked at him seriously and said,

"Oh, it is ON, Special Agent Gibbs!"

"Former Special Agent." Gibbs corrected, and in retort Abby splashed him. The splash fight kept going until Gibbs finally surrendered, putting his hands in the air and Abby leapt in the air, uttering a shriek of victory, saying,

"Victory is mine!"

"You may have won the battle Abbs," Gibbs said, stepping close to her, and almost kissing her. "But the war is not over with." He added, and pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled, and slipped her arm around his waist.

They walked back to the cabin together, and when they got there, Gibbs opened the door for her, saying quietly,

"I'll bring dinner later." Abby smiled and kissed his cheek, saying,

"Thanks, Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and ducked his head, saying,

"You're welcome." He walked away, and Abby slipped inside to change out of her wet bathing suit.

An hour later, Abby heart a knock at the door. She opened it, and Gibbs held up a bag that smelled of rice and enchiladas. "Mexican dinner, yum." Abby said as she stood aside and let him walk in. He smiled as they sat down at Abby's makeshift table and ate while Abby prattled on about what had been going on case-wise since Gibbs was 'retired'.

He just let her talk, watching her and listening intently while they ate. When both of them had finished the Mexican food, Abby tossed the paper plates and garbage into the garbage can and walked back to where Gibbs was. He stood up and walked over to her, gently grabbing her wrists and pulled her close so her face was only inches away from his own.

"Gibbs?" Abby breathed, unsure where this was going, but knowing where she wanted it to go, and loving that she could make it go that way.

"Yeah, Abbs?" He replied softly, as his hands slid around her neck, but giving her a change to slip away.

"Talking is way over-rated, don't you think?" She breathed, sliding her hands through his hair.

"Absolutely." He muttered, and their lips met fiercely.

--

Mike was lounging around on his porch for the umpteenth time, and then spotted that damned kid again. This time he was really tempted to tell the Probie, but jut brushed it off again.

He figured, that if he saw that kid again after this, it would be three strikes, you're out. He would get his shotgun and go after him, and then that kid wouldn't be coming back anymore, and he wouldn't have to worry about the Probie getting all upset.

Mike lay back with a slight smile and fell asleep, like he normally did. But hey, this was Mexico. The land of no worries, as far as Mike was concerned.

--

In the morning, Gibbs awoke with a slight groan and felt someone snuggled deeper into his arms. He tightened his grip without thinking, and then looked down to see Abby's long black hair. He smiled gently and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She hummed in her sleep, and Gibbs' smile broadened.

Slowly and carefully he got up and tossed some jogging clothes on. He stepped outside and saw Mike snoring on the porch. Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he stepped onto the sand and began to jog around the lake.

"With the way I've been eating, exercise is what I need." He muttered under his breath as he fell back into his old jogging rhythm that he had going back in Washington D.C.

As he jogged, he let his thoughts wander to Abby, and he had to ask himself that when Abby had to leave, would he love her enough to go with her? He knew that she couldn't stay forever, because Mikel would eventually be caught, and then she would go back to her lab. But when she left, would he be cowardly enough to stay behind? And if he did go with her, would he let their 'more than friends' relationship continue? He knew that it wasn't right to let it continue, but that didn't stop him from falling more in love with her every day.

There, he had admitted it. He was falling hopelessly and unavoidably in love with Abby. His Abby. A grin appeared on his face as he slowed down, and then walked around the lake a few times to cool himself off. When he had cooled down, he saw someone go into Abby's little house.

He quickly jogged over to the house, and saw the kid standing over Abby's sleeping form with a gun in his hand. "Hey!" Gibbs said loudly, and the kid ran out the back door without looking at Gibbs. He went after him, but didn't see him anywhere. He swore under his breath and was about to turn to check on Abby when she appeared next to him, sliding her hands around his neck and saying,

"You okay, Gibbs?"

"There was some kid in here." Gibbs muttered, and Abby shrugged. She laid her head on his chest, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead, saying, "Morning, Abbs."

"Morning Gibbs." She said, her voice muffled by his chest, and then Gibbs heard a safety click off of a gun, and by the sound of the click, it was an automatic gun. He shoved Abby down, saying,

"Stay down, Abby!"

A barrage of bullets rang out, pummeling into he walls as Gibbs tried to shield Abby from the bullets while he groped for his own gun that he kept at Abby's house so she could defend herself if she ever needed to.

The bullets kept coming, and Gibbs was about to turn to fire back when Abby clutched him closer, saying in his ear, "Don't you even think about it! You could get killed!"

"Better me than you, Abbs." He said seriously, and Abby's eyes filled with anger, but then they both had to duck as the bullets got closer to them. Abby didn't say it out loud, but she was thinking that they were both going to die, if the bullets didn't stop soon.

--

How'd you like this chapter? Gotta love my cliff-hangers, right? Anyways, I really do hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated in while, but it took me, like, forever to get this chapter right! Adios for now!!!


	9. Kill Mikel

Chapter 9 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Abby go out the front and run like hell to Franks' house, and ask him which way to town if you go through the woods, all right?" Gibbs said desperately, and Abby exclaimed,

"I'm not leaving you" More bullets rang out, and Gibbs said in her ear,

"Go! I'll be there as soon as I can, as soon as I get rid of this bastard, okay?"

"No!" Abby said desperately, gripped his shirt tightly. To press her point, she pressed her lips to his for a heated moment and then whispered, "Don't make me leave, Gibbs."

"You have to. I need to keep you safe." Gibbs said over the roar of more bullets, and he framed her face with his hands. She opened her mouth to argue, but Gibbs put a finger to her lips, saying, "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, Abbs."

When she still seemed hesitant, he brushed his lips with hers and said, "Please." She nodded reluctantly, and Gibbs shielded her as she crawled to the front door, and Gibbs began shooting back at the kid, hoping to draw attention to himself and away from Abby as she dashed to Franks' house.

It worked, because Abby got to Franks' house without the kid shooting at her. This time, Gibbs got a good look at the kid's face and was shocked to see a hardened, older version of Mikel Mawher.

"I won't stop until I find you, Abby! If you don't belong to me, you don't belong to anyone!" Mikel shouted, and with that, he dashed away, and Gibbs roared,

"I will find you, Mikel, and kill you!" With that, he kept his gun out, but dashed out towards Franks' place. He and Abby needed to get out of Mexico as soon as possible. At least, she did, but he wasn't letting her go by herself. Not while Mikel Mawher still roamed this earth, dead set on killing Abby.

But as soon as he could kill Mikel, he wasn't sure what he would do. But he would worry about that then. Right now, Abby was probably stumbling her way to town, in the same woods that Mikel Mawher was in. And that wasn't safe at all.

Gibbs dashed into Franks house, and before Gibbs could say anything, Franks said, "She dashed off into the woods, Probie. Go get her and kill that bastard Mawher for me, will you?"

"Damn straight I will. I'm leaving our stuff here, but we have got to get out of Mexico."

"I know that, Probie. They didn't call me Senior Field agent for nothing, you know?" Franks said, and shoved Gibbs out the door, saying, "I'll call ahead for your tickets. Thank me later, Probie, get your ass moving!"

Gibbs, not needing any more encouragement, dashed through the woods, not daring to cal out Abby's name in case Mike was looking for her too. If he called out Abby's name, he would be basically signing her death warrant. So, Gibbs kept looking for her, falling back on his tracking skills from the marines.

Eventually he spotted a figure up in a tree, and he said quietly, "Abbs."

Abby, who was the figure sitting up in the tree, jumped down and threw her arms around his neck, saying, "Gibbs! I thought Mikel had shot you, or worse, and I was freaking out! I can't believe he came to Mexico, but he can't have followed me here, I mean, I've been here for almost a month, so he must've realized I wasn't in D.C. so he took a chance on where I was and unfortunately it was the right chance and…"

"Abbs." Gibbs said, easing back from her hug and keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I've thought of that already."

"You have?" At Gibbs' nod, her mouth twisted in a pout and he twitched a smile as he said,

"Come on, we've got a plane to catch." He grabbed her hand as she looked in disbelief at him and she said,

"You're going with me? You mean it? You're really going with me?"

"I'm not letting you alone on a plane with Mikel somewhere." Gibbs growled, and Abby walked alongside him, beaming and saying,

"I know I had to leave Mexico, but I had thought up an entire days worth of arguments to get you to come with me! And now, you're just coming without any argument. Wow! It's like a miracle!"

"I could still change my mind," Gibbs warned, but they both knew it was an empty threat, and they knew it very well.

Abby actually fell silent for the first time in a while as they walked to town and Gibbs actually found it unnatural and unnerving.

When they got to the airport, Abby found that they already had tickets. "How'd we get tickets?" Abby asked suspiciously, thinking that he had planned them leaving a few days early.

"Mike called them in." Gibbs said, putting his arm over Abby's shoulders possessively as a young Mexican eyed Abby's figure up and down. One glare from Gibbs was enough to send the young man packing.

Abby didn't notice as they got on the plane, and when Abby sat down in the window seat, she looked up at Gibbs as he stowed his carry-on and said, "Gibbs…"

He sat down and, for no apparent reason, leaned in and kissed her. As he drew back, he said softly, "You know, if we're gonna continue 'us', then you're gonna have to start calling me Jethro."

"That's a hard habit to break, Jethro." Abby warned playfully, and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he said,

"I'm sure you can do it, Abbs."

She smiled as she leaned back and fell silent again. Gibbs found the silence to be very un-Abby like, and he kept looking at her as she looked out the window. He could tell that something was bothering her, and he also had a feeling that it had something to do with him.

Unexpectedly, Abby leaned towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on her head as she was still silent. Now she was worrying him. Even when she was sad she still talked. Whatever she wasn't telling him must be really bad.

--

Okay, that can't even be considered a cliff-hanger, but drop me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!!


	10. Square 2

Chapter 10 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Gibbs sat up straight and so did Abby. This time Gibbs spoke. "Something bothering you, Abby?"

"Um, yeah, actually." She mused, and Gibbs raised an expectant eyebrow. Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Now now, you can't expect me to spill my guts just because you look at me like that, can you?"

Gibbs just raised his other eyebrow, and Abby let out a big breath of air and said, "Of course you can. You're Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I want to help you, Abbs. I can't do that if you won't talk to me." Gibbs said quietly stroking a hand down her cheek. Abby signed, saying,

"Fine. Well, I just, I was wondering, actually, I need to know, if, ah hell, I don't know what in the world I'm trying to say."

Gibbs hid an amused smile as he fell silent, and Abby screwed up her mouth in concentration and finally asked, talking this time,

"Has the past month even been real, Jethro?"

"What do you mean, real?" Gibbs asked, and Abby said,

"Like, has it meant anything to you? Anything at all?"

Gibbs hesitated, and then asked, "Has it meant anything to you?"

Abby sighed, and hesitantly covered his hand with hers, making him look in her eyes as she said sincerely, "It meant the world to me. And I'm not just talking about the protecting and the conversation."

Gibbs was a little startled, but squeezed Abby's hand, saying, "Me too, Abbs, but…"

"Oh no." Abby muttered, pulling her hand away.

"Oh no what?" Gibbs asked and Abby looked at him and begged,

"Please please please tell me that you're not about to pull out rule twelve on me, Gibbs." Gibbs acknowledged the use of his last name and he half smiled, shaking his head immediately, though the thought had crossed his mind, sometime when he had Abby wrapped in his arms.

"But, when we get back, can we go back to square 1?"

"Square 2." Abby countered, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "Square 2 as in this plane ride is our first date." She clarified, and Gibbs smiled, and nodded. "Good." She said, and took his hand again.

"Are you going to call me Jethro again?"

"Not in front of anyone else." Abby said firmly, and Gibbs nodded with a smile as she settled into his embrace and he took the ponytails out of her hair and stroked it softly. His arm that was around her shoulders was both protective and possessive, as he looked around for any sign of Mikel Mawher.

When the plane landed, Gibbs looked over and saw that Abby was sleeping. He smiled slightly, stroking her hair out of her peaceful face. He was glad she could escape this nightmare in her dreams, because otherwise it would torture her to know that Mikel was out there and wanting to kill her.

Gibbs pressed his lips to her temple, trying to sort out how he felt for Abby. Sure he had loved her since he had met her, but that was a friend kind of love, the love that wasn't romantic. And yes, he had been protective of her ever since the day they met as well, but now, that feeling was intensified about 100%.

Finally, Gibbs just admitted what he had known for a while, but refused to believe. He loved Abby. Not just a friend-love, he loved her the way he had loved Shannon. Abby was by no means a replacement for Shannon, she was just, well, Abby. That explained it all, in Gibbs' mind.

The pilot's voice broke Gibbs' thoughts and he gently woke Abby up, and she blinked a few times before standing up and stretching. Gibbs poked her side and she immediately bent over, saying with a laugh,

"Jethro!"

"Sorry Abbs. Couldn't resist." Gibbs said with a grin and she pulled him to his feet, saying,

"Not nice, Jethro, not nice."

Gibbs shrugged and took her hand as they walked through security and all of the usual time-wasters. Since they left their stuff back in Mexico, they didn't have any luggage to claim, which saved a lot of time. Franks said he would send their stuff on when the next plane to D.C. flew.

Eventually, they got out to the parking lot and Abby spotted Tony and Ducky waiting for them. "Tony! Ducky!" She exclaimed, and took off towards them, letting go of Gibbs' hand.

She threw her arms around Tony's neck as he picked her up and twirled her around a few times. She was laughing as he set her down and she stumbled over to Ducky, a little dizzy as she hugged Ducky tightly, saying,

"Duckman! You should totally go to Mexico sometime, it's so sunny and it was just so much fun! That is, until Mikel showed up and ruined it all." Abby said, and when she talked about Mikel her smile dimmed and a scowl appeared on her face. She was about to go on when Tony said,

"Whoa, wait a minute, Mikel went to Mexico?"

"Yeah!" Abby exclaimed, and Tony muttered,

"No wonder we couldn't find the jerk." Gibbs came up behind him and headslapped him, saying,

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Boss," Tony said in shock, and Gibbs twitched a smile, saying,

"Surprised to see me, DiNozzo?"

"Actually, yeah," Tony said, still in shock, and Gibbs said,

"Well, snap out of it."

"Good to see you, Jethro." Ducky said warmly, striding up to his friend and holding out a hand.

"You too, Duck." Gibbs said, pulling him into a hug. Abby smiled and Tony said,

"Well, wanna go see the others, Abbs?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Abby said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him towards the car. Ducky and Gibbs exchanged smiles and got into the car after Abby and Tony.

Gibbs drove, Ducky was in the passenger seat, and Abby and Tony were sitting in the back seat, discussing the replacement in Abby's lab that had managed to annoy everyone in the first week.

By the time Gibbs pulled up to the Navy Yard, Abby was started laughing, as had Ducky and Tony, and even Gibbs ducked his head as he tried to hide a smile. He looked back at Abby and watched as her smile faded and the happy look on her face faded to terror and anger.

Gibbs whipped his head around to see what Abby was looking at, and quickly squealed to a stop and got out, grabbing his gun and aiming at the car driving by that just happened to have Mikel Mawher in it, with a gun.

--

Well, another cliff-hanger, you can tell that I love those, right? Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! Adios for now!!!


	11. Daring Move

Chapter 11 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Tony followed his boss's actions without reminding himself that Gibbs was no longer his boss. Abby went to get out of the car, but Ducky grabbed onto her arm, saying,

"Don't you dare get out of this car, Abigail! That is exactly what this bastard wants!"

"But he's gonna shoot Gibbs!" Abby said anxiously as she yanked her arm out of Ducky's grip and opened the door, leaping out and yelling to Mikel,

"If you're gonna shoot someone, Mikel, shoot me!" Gibbs and Tony both yelled her name, but she ran out of their reach where they were taking cover behind the car and stood directly in Mikel's line of vision.

"Get back here, Abby!" Tony yelled as Gibbs called the Navy Yard security.

"You won't shoot me, will you Mikel? Is it because you're too much of a coward?"

"I love you, Abby! I would never, ever cause you pain!" Mikel yelled in a strangled voice, and Abby said, anger in her voice,

"Then what do you think you're doing right now?"

"I'm trying to make you see…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that excuse before, Mikel! Why can't you just accept that we weren't meant to be, and that you could find someone better than me out there?"

"Because you're the best!" Mike shot back, his voice trembling. Abby scoffed,

"Right! Just go away, Mikel! Leave me the hell alone!"

She felt a hand on her arm yanking her back and saw Gibbs pulled her towards the car. "Gibbs! He's gonna…" She shrieked as a shot rang out and Abby pulled Gibbs towards her, both of them landing on the ground but Abby landing on top of him.

The car squealed off and Tony ran after the car, trying to get a license plate number as security raced after him. Ducky hurried over to the other side of the car to see if anyone was hurt, and saw that the bullet had flown over the car, not hitting anyone.

Abby rolled off of Gibbs and got to her feet, offering a hand to Gibbs which he took and stood up, pulling her against his chest and muttering, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

Abby saw the angry turmoil in his eyes that he didn't even try to hide and said angrily, "Don't you ever do that again either! That was exactly what he wanted, you to 'save' me so he could shoot you! I couldn't handle that! If you got shot because of me, then, that would be the worst possible thing Mikel could do to me."

Gibbs thought about this for a minute, and then growled, "That would've never happened if you would have stayed in the car!"

Abby realized there was no arguing with him, so she just said meekly with a smile, "Yes sir."

His anger melted a little as he let go of her, saying, "Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am." Abby said with a little salute, and Gibbs smiled as Ducky came around, saying to Abby,

"Abby, the next time I tell you to stay in the car, you stay in the car! That crazed stalker could've killed you!"

"I knew he wouldn't, Ducky. He loves me, he just wants me, or my death to be painless, not by a bullet." Abby said matter-of-factly, and Ducky was surprised, saying,

"You could go into psychology my dear."

"One of my degrees is in psychology, but I just like forensics better." Abby said as Ziva, McGee and Jenny came jogging out of the building, their guns in their hands but pointing at the ground.

"We're clear." Tony said as he came jogging back and opened his mouth to say something to Abby.

"Okay, I know, it was stupid, but Ducky and Gibbs have already told me that, so I don't need anyone else telling me 'don't ever do that again' or 'he could've killed you', okay?" Abby stated, and Tony closed his mouth, nodding as Abby hugged him, saying, "Thank you for not saying anything."

"You're welcome, Abbs." Tony said as Abby backed away and threw her arms around Jenny's neck but freezing. Jenny hugged her back, erasing Abby's doubts about hugging her Director. Next was Ziva, and then McGee, all of whom welcomed her back.

They all walked into the Navy Yard, as Gibbs wanted to brief the rest of them about what happened in Mexico. As Gibbs talked, Abby sat in his chair and observed, jumping in when she wanted to.

When Gibbs finished briefing the team, Jenny went out to call security and see where they got with chasing Mikel, while Tony, Ziva and McGee left, going to get their stuff as they were spending the night at Gibbs' house to protect Abby, though Gibbs stated he could do it on his own, but Jenny had insisted. Ducky went home after making Abby promise to call him at any time, day or night. Abby waited quietly in Gibbs's chair until he held out his hand for her to take.

She took it, and they walked out together. When they got into the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency switch and turned to Abby. She, who had been waiting for this, simply looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Abbs, I almost lost it when you walked out in front of the car today." Gibbs said quietly, and Abby nodded once, still waiting. "It terrified me, having you between me and a gun instead of me and a car between you and a gun." He admitted, and Abby said softly,

"I know, Gibbs, but you can't protect me all the time."

"Like hell I can't." Gibbs growled, and Abby smiled, saying,

"You can try. Sometimes I have to protect myself, which I have proven I am capable of."

"Yeah, you're capable of putting your life on the line." Gibbs muttered, and Abby protested, saying,

"Hey! Take that back!"

Gibbs just smiled as he hit the emergency switch and they rode the elevator back down, Gibbs arm around Abby's shoulders and Abby's arm around his waist. Eventually they got to Gibbs' house, where Tony, Ziva and McGee were already inside.

--

That night, as Gibbs and Abby slept in Gibbs' bed, Tony slept in the guest bedroom, McGee slept on the couch and Ziva slept in the bedroom downstairs, the back door slowly opened. A figure slipped into the house, but then hid in the kitchen as Ziva slipped out of the bedroom and stole upstairs noiselessly and slipped into where Tony was sleeping. The figure stealthily followed her path, but went down the other way to where Gibbs' room was.

The figure saw Abby sleeping with Gibbs and loathed Gibbs on the spot, while vibrating with fury and jealousy. The figure quickly and quietly went back downstairs and went down into the basement, leaving a note where only Gibbs would find it.

The figure stole out of the house and the moonlight lit up the face of the jealous Mikel Mawher, who now knew why he had lost Abby. Sure, he had thought that before it was just him, but know he knew, Abby had left him for that Special Agent Gibbs.

Mikel shook with rage just thinking about it. Now, instead of killing Abby, his new mission was to kill Gibbs, and make him suffer, then see if Abby would take him back. If she wouldn't, then yes, she would have to die.

But until then, Mikel could hope that Abby would see that he loves her more than that Special Agent. They weren't even compatible, while Abby was his type, and he was her type. They just fit, while Gibbs and Abby didn't.

_Well, that will soon be fixed_, Mikel thought as he grinned and went to set up his trap.

--

End of this chapter! Any guesses as to where I'm actually going with this??? Let me know what you think, and I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading, and adios for now!!! (PS, for any of you that read my "He Ain't The Leaving Kind" story for NCIS too, if you've read the latest chapter, let me know if you think the next chapter should have Gibbs fighting for his life, or he just took the heart monitor's off, that's why he flatlined! I was going to do the latter, but, now I'm not sure, so just let me know, please! (Oh, and either way Gibbs lives, so…thanks!)


	12. Suicide Mission

Chapter 12 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Abby woke slowly to the feeling of someone lazily running their fingers through her raven black hair that wasn't in pigtails. "Morning." She mumbled, turning towards Gibbs and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled against her hair as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, saying,

"Morning Abbs." She smiled and said,

"What time is it?"

"Around 9." Gibbs replied, and Abby sighed. Gibbs' smile widened and she looked up at him, saying,

"Something funny?"

"Nope." Gibbs said, trying to fight his smile.

"I like your smile…" Abby said quietly, reaching out with a finger and tracing his smile. He grabbed onto her hand and said softly,

"I like you, Abbs."

"Good. Me too." Abby said cheekily with a smile, and he just chuckled and pulled her close.

"Abby, promise me you won't pull another stupid stunt like you did yesterday." Gibbs mumbled into her hair, and she pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes, and said,

"I promise. But, there's an exception." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and she continued, "If you're life is on the line, I might pull another stunt like that to save your life."

"Abby, listen to me, your life is worth much more to me than mine." Gibbs said quietly, and Abby said,

"But your life is worth much more to me! I can't lose you, Gibbs, I just can't!"

"Then, let's not lose each other, okay?" Gibbs said, wanting to lift the serious mood.

"Okay," Abby said with a smile, kissing him on the nose, bringing back the playfulness mood.

"Hungry?" Gibbs asked quietly, and Abby shook her head. "Tony and Ziva went to pick something up, you sure you don't want anything?"

"On second thought, how about a Caf-Pow and a bagel?"

"Sure. Call him." Gibbs replied, tossing her his cell. She caught it and dialed Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony!" Abby said cheerfully, and Tony said,

"Hey Abbs. What's up?"

"Can you grab me a Caf-Pow and a bagel, toasted?"

"Sure. The usual?"

"You know it. Bye Tony, and thanks!"

"No problem, Abbs. Bye." They clicked off and she snuggled back down in Gibbs' arms.

"McGee downstairs?" She mumbled, and he nodded. "Too bad." She said with an evil grin, and Gibbs smiled but shook his head.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, Abbs." He said, kissing her and getting up. She called after him,

"Want some company?"

"Later." Gibbs countered, and Abby retorted,

"Have fun in your cold shower!" Gibbs just smiled and shut the bathroom door. She heard the shower run and got up, putting on and NIS shirt and a pair of shorts. She went downstairs and past a snoring McGee. She slipped downstairs and ran her hand over Gibbs' boat before hopping inside and laying down with a pillow before she heard footsteps and smelt her bagel.

"Abby." Gibbs called, and Abby sat up, replying,

"Right here." Gibbs smiled and shook his head, climbing up and sitting next to her, handing her a bagel and a cup of Caf-Pow.

They ate while Abby chattered on about her latest bowling tournament. When they finished, Gibbs lay back, pulling Abby with him. She snuggled into his arms, but after a few long moments Abby could feel Gibbs getting restless.

"I'm gonna go hang with the team. Have fun working on your boat," She kissed him softly and disappeared upstairs. Gibbs smiled as he sat up, Abby always knew how to read him. He began to work on his boat, thinking in depth about the man trying to kill Abby. Namely, Mikel Mawher.

As he worked, he spotted a piece of black paper lying on top of his TV set. Gibbs made his way over to it and picked it up. He scanned it and as his fury mounted, he crumbled it up and lobbed it in the trash.

He grabbed his gun and jogged up the stairs. With a slight wince he called, "I need some more sandpaper for my sander. Be back in a few hours." He started for the door as Abby caught up with him and said,

"Why?"

"The only store I go to. Mr. Hays Woodworking, it's a couple hours away. The best in the business." Gibbs said, remembering his rule: always be specific when you lie. Although he hated to lie to Abby.

"All right," Abby said quietly, knowing something was up with Gibbs, but figured she would talk to him when he got back and started working on his boat again. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, and that kiss almost got him to confess everything and hold her close, but that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't let it happen.

"Hurry home." She whispered in her ear, and he broke down, a little, pulling her close, framing her face with his hands and saying softly,

"I love you, Abby." He knew that this could be the last time he'd see Abby and be able to tell her he loved her, so he had better take advantage of it.

She smiled and replied, "Love you too, Jethro." Gibbs smiled at the use of his first name again. With a quick kiss on her lips he was gone. As he sped away from the house, he agonized over having to lie to Abby, but it was better for her. This was something he needed to do, and something he needed to do on his own. Revenge was sweet, but only when you, and only you, administered it.

--

A few hours passed while Abby started playing charades with Tony, McGee and Ziva. As the hours crept by, Tony was doing a charade of Gibbs sanding his boat when Abby jumped up and dashed downstairs, followed by Ziva, Tony and McGee.

She threw the closet door open and said, "He's got tons of sandpaper." With that Tony and McGee began looking around while Abby hugged herself and whispered,

"He lied to me. Gibbs lied to me."

"For a good reason, I'm sure." Ziva said soothingly as she laid a hand on Abby's shoulder and dialed Gibbs, whose cell was off. Ziva swore in Hebrew as Tony found a crumbled up letter in the garbage and handed it to Abby. She read it out loud,

"Gibbs, how dare you steal my girl? Now it's time we meet, again. And for the final time. One of us will walk away, the other will die. It's that simple. You want to kill me, come to the old abandoned warehouse exactly 4 miles from D.C. Come alone, or else. But be prepared, I plan to kill you and then her. Tell no one. M."

Tony swore under his breath as he called Jenny and McGee ran outside to gas up the car. Ziva kept her hand on Abby's shaking shoulder as she whispered, "He's gone on a suicide mission, just to keep me safe."

"I'm sure…" Ziva began to say, when Abby burst out,

"The bastard!" Ziva was shocked, and so was Tony. Tony recovered fast, feeling the same way.

"Let's go, Abby I assume…"

"Hell yeah I'm going." Abby interrupted and the three ran upstairs and jumped into the car, with Ziva driving. Tony and McGee allowed her to drive because she would get them to the warehouse the fastest, and time was of the essence. Gibbs already had a few hours head start.

"We'll save him, Abbs." Tony muttered, as he was sitting in the back with Abby, his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I hope so. I, I can't live without him, Tony, I just can't." Abby whispered, letting her vulnerable side show, which was a rarity.

"We'll get there." Ziva promised as she weaved in and out of traffic, hearing horns became a constant, though the federal plates kept any officers from pulling them over. They were used to Feds driving that fast.

Especially the ones that knew Ziva's car.

--

Tried to put some fluff in the beginning and some humor when it wasn't fluff anymore, so I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you thought of it! Adios for now!!!


	13. Everyone's Sorry

Chapter 13 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Ziva made it to the warehouse in record time, taking only an hour and a half, when it had probably taken Gibbs an hour more, about two and a half hours, maybe only two. McGee, Tony and Ziva got out, and Tony told Ziva to stay with Abby and keep her safe while he and McGee would go in first.

Tony and McGee burst through the doors and began to clear the area, and when Ziva and Abby crept it, Abby saw Gibbs lying prone on the ground. "Jethro!" She screamed, running from behind Ziva and dropping down to her knees next to Gibbs' body. There was a bullet hole in his chest near his heart and even though his chest was moving, his eyes were closed.

Ziva stood over Abby, but Abby said, "Go! Go find this bastard Mikel, and call an ambulance!" Ziva nodded and ran off, while pulling out her phone and dialing for an ambulance.

"C'mon, Jethro, don't leave me now, please don't, I need you too much. I'm sorry I let you down, I should've gone with you." She whispered in Gibbs' ear as his eyes flew open and he croaked,

"Ab, by…"

"Shh, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." She said, covering his bullet wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sor, ry, Abbs…" Gibbs breathed, and Abby looked him straight in the eyes, saying,

"I am so going to kick your ass when you recover from this! How could you even think about lying to me? You are not leaving me just to escape your punishment! That's a cowards way out, Jethro, and you, even though you're a liar, you are not a coward!" Gibbs managed a smile and then winced in pain as Abby pressed down harder. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, but I have to do this!"

"Don't, say, sorry," Gibbs ground out, and Abby countered,

"Why? You just did." Gibbs narrowed his eyes and then coughed. Blood wasn't coming up, which was a good sign.

"Abby," Gibbs said in alarm, looking over her shoulder in pure hatred.

"What's wrong, Jethro, tell me what's wrong!" Abby said, and Gibbs ground out,

"Run, Mikel, behind, scream, do, some, thing," Abby spun around as handcuffs slid around her wrists and locked her arms behind her back. She caught a glimpse of Mikel's face as she screamed,

"HELP!" Before a handkerchief was placed over her nose and mouth. She tried not to breath, but then Mikel poked her in the stomach, making her breath in a lungful of a sickeningly sweet smell that she knew to be chloroform. Her vision faded to black as she saw Gibbs staring at her in total fear.

Mikel dragged the unconscious Abby to his car and threw her in before speeding away. Gibbs yelled out, "DiNozzo!" Tony came running and found Gibbs barely conscious and whispering repeatedly, "Ab, by," Until he passed out.

The ambulance screamed up as Tony was doing CPR on Gibbs' limp body. "C'mon, boss, breathe! Abby's here somewhere, we'll get here, just breathe, dammit!" The ambulance's siren started wailing, and Ziva knelt by Tony's side as he kept the CPR up. Suddenly, Gibbs' eyes flared open and he grabbed Tony's collar, dragging his down by his face and saying,

"Mikel, took, Abby, find her, DiNozzo, find, her, save her, I couldn't, help, Abby, I love her, tell her, find her, tell her I love her," With that Gibbs collapsed on the ground, not breathing again. The medics rushed over to his side and loaded Gibbs up on a stretcher.

Tony and Ziva stood up and looked at each other as McGee came racing up. "What's happened? Where's Gibbs? Where's Abby?"

"Gibbs isn't breathing, on his way to a hospital. According to Gibbs, Mikel took Abby." Ziva said flatly, and Tony wasn't saying anything.

"I let this happen. I let her down. I let her go on her own. If I hadn't, she'd be safe." Tony growled, thinking of what he would do if he could get his hands on Mikel, preferably around his neck.

"I'll get the BOLO out on Mikel's car." McGee said quietly as Ziva and Tony wordlessly searched for some clue that Abby could've left behind. The only thing that they find is Abby's dog collar with a few drops of blood on it.

Ziva swore in Hebrew under her breath, and Tony looked at her, as did McGee. Tony waved McGee off and McGee hurried off, getting the BOLO out. Tony looked Ziva straight in the eyes and said,

"It's not your fault, Ziva."

"I left her! In Mossad, you don't leave your friends behind! You just don't!" Ziva snapped, and Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. Referring back to her training, she threw the hand off and then caught the hurt and surprised look on Tony's face.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva said, hugging Tony suddenly. Tony was shocked by Ziva's change in demeanor, and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and murmuring,

"Me too, Ziva, me too."

--

Gibbs was taken to Washington D.C.'s Bethesda hospital, as the hospital in the town they were in wasn't nearly adequate enough for Gibbs' injuries. Once Ducky heard of Gibbs' being at Bethesda from Tony's phone call, he immediately called Jenny.

"Director Shepard." Jenny said sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Jenny, but I'm afraid we've got a big problem."

"Mikel?" Jenny asked immediately, and Ducky said,

"Of course. He left Jethro a note, and of course, Jethro went to find him."

"He wants revenge." Jenny said quickly and Ducky said,

"Yes. Something happened, we don't know what yet, but Gibbs was left gravely injured on the floor. Thankfully Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby found the note and went after Gibbs. Abby went to Gibbs, and the other three searched for Mikel."

"Let me guess, Mikel was waiting."

"The bastard kidnapped Abby and took her somewhere. Jethro's last words before going unconscious was 'find Abby, save her, tell her I love her' according to Tony."

"I knew it," Jenny said, and Ducky heard a slight smile in her voice, "Can you pick me up?"

"On my way," Ducky said and they both hung up, arriving at the hospital a half hour later. Gibbs is out of surgery, and Jenny is able to see him, as she's director of NCIS. As she sits by Gibbs' side, she sighs and hangs her head in her hands.

"I know you don't like apologizes, Jethro, but I am sorry." When she didn't get an answer, she continued, saying, "It's my fault Mikel was able to get to her. I should've seen something like this happening. How many other suspects have played on your instinct to protect your own and get revenge when they get hurt?"

He didn't answer again, so she continued, adding, "Too many to keep track of. It's my fault that Mikel didn't get locked up earlier. Maybe if he had, none of this wouldn't have happened."

She drew in a shaky breath and let it out, swallowing hard and saying, "I'm so sorry, Jethro. I'm so sorry."

--

End of another chapter! How'd you like that little twist? Can you believe that Mikel is that smart? Well, I guess prison time smartened him up a bit. Only two more chapters to go, so you can deduce from that whatever you like! I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks so much for reading! Adios for now!!!


	14. Flashback Memories

Chapter 14 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Never say you're sorry." Gibbs' voice muttered, and Jenny's head jerked out of her hands. She looked over at Gibbs and said with a smile,

"Why? I heard from Tony you told Abby you were sorry."

"That's different." Gibbs muttered, trying to sit up and wincing. Jenny put her hand on his shoulder, making him lay back down as she said,

"Why?"

"Because it's Abby." Jenny smiled at Gibbs' response just as Tony's voice came from the doorway, saying,

"We haven't found a single damned clue yet, Jen, Abby's out there with that psycho and we can't do a thing about it."

"Stop blaming yourself, DiNozzo. If the blame lays on anyone, it's me." Gibbs said, his eyes narrowing.

"Boss! You're awake!" Tony said, and Gibbs gave him his 'duh' look.

"Give me an update, DiNozzo, while I try and get outta this place."

"I don't think so." Jenny said at the same time a doctor did as he walked in. Jenny looked at him and saw a man a little older than herself with a thick head of brown hair with distinguishing grey hair at his temple.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Michael Willows, and I'm Special Agent Gibbs' doctor. And you, Agent Gibbs, aren't going anywhere. I don't care who you've got to hunt down, you'll be of no help in your condition. You can barely move without ripping the stitches open, which means you'll start bleeding, and end up back here."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Gibbs muttered, and Tony hid a smile. Jenny followed Dr. Willows outside the room and Tony sat in her seat, saying,

"All we found at that thrice-damned warehouse was Mikel's prints, your blood, Abby's fingerprints and a few hairs of Abby's."

"Figures. Mikel was trained to clean up crime scenes." Gibbs muttered, and Tony hesitated for a short moment and then said,

"Boss, I need to know what happened when you pulled up at the warehouse, in detail."

"I know." Gibbs sighed, and laid his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered his intent to kill Mikel Mawher.

_Gibbs pulled up at the warehouse and got out, grabbing his gun. He stalked carefully into the warehouse and suddenly heard Mikel's voice, everywhere._

"_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The second b stands for bastard, am I right?"_

"_Yeah. Just like your nickname around NCIS, Mikel."_

"_Ah. I see. Well, forgive me for not caring. You see, I'm just as mad as you are, Agent Gibbs."_

"_How's that?"_

"_You stole my girlfriend! She loves me, but you connived her into thinking she loves you!"_

"_I can't speak for her, Mikel, but I love her more than you ever loved her." Gibbs growled, and Mikel suddenly appeared in front of him, a gun in his hand._

"_Remind you of Ari, doesn't it, Agent Gibbs?" Mikel said with an evil grin, and Gibbs narrowed his eyes, saying,_

"_Oh yeah. Only this time, I won't miss."  
_

"_And I'll aim to kill." Mikel said as they both swung their guns up and a few shots rang off. Gibbs fired two shots, and felt two bullets hit him, one of them in the shoulder and the other just barely grazed his stomach. He hit the ground, writhing in pain and knowing that it would all be worth it if he hit Mikel._

_The next thing he knew, he heard Tony's voice, Ziva's voice, McGee's voice and Abby's voice as they started to search the warehouse. Mikel's evil face appeared about him and tapped his chest, and Gibbs knew he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. Gibbs tried to speak, but Mikel put a finger to his own lips and then stepped out of sight. The last thing he really remembered was Abby's scream,_

"_Jethro!"_

"Thank you, Boss." Tony said quietly as Ziva and McGee walked in, looking dead tired.

"Go home, all of you. You need sleep if you want to find Abby." Gibbs said gruffly, and all three of them looked at him with that 'yeah right' look on their faces. He sighed, and then Jenny came back in, seeing the three agents and said,

"Since Agent Gibbs is unable to work this investigation, Tony will be leading this investigation. Any problems with that?"

Ziva and McGee shook their heads, and Tony motioned for McGee to follow him. He planned to get McGee to track Abby's cell, see what they could get off of it's GPS chip. Ziva sat next to Gibbs, and Gibbs could read her face clearly.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ziva." Gibbs said quietly, and she looked up, saying hoarsely,

"If something happens to her, it will be my fault, Gibbs. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"You and me both. It's just as much my fault as it is yours, if it's anyone's fault." Gibbs replied with a sigh just as Ducky came in, saying firmly,

"This is no one's fault, unless you count Mikel. This is all his fault, and don't either of you two forget that." Ziva and Gibbs nodded, and then Ziva got up to rejoin Tony and McGee out in the hall. Ducky took her place but then the nurse came in, saying,

"Visiting time is over. You all can come back tomorrow, but Agent Gibbs needs his rest." Jenny and Ducky nodded, and followed the nurse out after saying goodbye to Gibbs. As Gibbs laid back and tried to get Abby's terrified face out of his mind, the clock ticked on and on until it was almost midnight. Gibbs is dozing when he hears the door open slightly and shut again, but someone is standing in his room.

He waits as the figure moves closer to him and when a hand touches his shoulder he grabs the arm and twists it slightly. A gasp in pain made him realize that it was a woman and he let his grip loosen as he flipped the light on next to his bed.

"Abbs…" Gibbs breathed, and saw her white skin covered in bruises. She tried to smile at him but instead almost started crying, as he was alive. Gibbs scooted over and gently pulled Abby down next to him, holding her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You lied to me." She mumbled, and Gibbs closed his eyes, fighting back emotions as he whispered,

"I know. And I'm so sorry, Abby,"

"I know. You're alive." She said, clutching his hospital shirt tightly.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Abbs." He said, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, thanking whoever was listening that she was okay. "I was so worried about you, Abbs."

"Likewise." Abby mumbled as she started to drift off.

"Sleep, Abby, I've got you. I got you, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Gibbs said soothingly and closed his eyes too.

"I love you too, Jethro." Abby muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

--

In the morning, Tony trudges to the hospital, intent on telling Gibbs that they have absolutely no idea where Abby was, but that they had Mikel in custody.

It was the weirdest thing, a car pulled up at the security gate at NCIS and the door opened and a tied up man was shoved out. The car then squealed away before security could find out who the person was. The two security guards saw the guy's face that was tied up and immediately called Tony, knowing they were looking for him. It was, in fact, Mikel Mawher, and he had been brought to interrogation, but of course, he wouldn't talk. So, they had no way of knowing where Abby was.

Tony pushed open Gibbs' door and saw someone else sleeping with him. He was about to leave when he caught sight of the person's black hair. There was only one person Gibbs' would let sleep with him in the same bed with black hair, and that person was Abby.

Tony inched closer and whispered, "Abby?" The woman stirred and looked over at Tony, and it was indeed Abby.

"Tony!" Abby said quietly and slipped out of the bed, trying to not wake Gibbs up. She was unsuccessful, but didn't notice as she threw her arms around Tony's neck. He held her close, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"We got him, Abby, we got him." Tony whispered, and Abby nodded, saying,

"I hope so. I dropped him off."

"I figured as much. You tied Mikel up like you did Chip." Tony muttered and Abby smiled.

--

No, this isn't the end, still a little more drama, and then the next chapter will be the last one! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter! And don't worry, Mikel will pay for what he did to Abby! Probably by taking a turn in the interrogation room with Ziva, who knows? Adios for now!!!


	15. Square 5

Chapter 15 is up and final chapter is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"We should get you checked out, Abby." Tony said firmly, leading her out. Gibbs watched them go, not wanting his girl to leave, but he would rather have her checked out and have a trained professional making sure she was okay. Although he would prefer Ducky, but he would take what he could get for now.

An hour later, Abby came back and was cleared, the only thing that was wrong with her were all the bruises. As Abby snuggled up next to Gibbs, Tony said, "I gotta take your statement, Abbs."

"I know." Abby said with a slight smile and remembered how furious Mikel had been about her dating Gibbs.

"_How could you do that to me, Abby? How could you do that to us?" Mikel said as he circled her, cuffed to a chair._

"_Us? There is no us, Mikel! We are over!" Abby yelled, and got a punch to the stomach for her trouble._

"_We're in love!" Mikel vowed, and Abby scoffed, saying,_

"_No. You don't know what love is. I'm in love with Gibbs." That earned her another punch, and it went on for hours before Mikel finally snapped and uncuffed Abby, saying,_

"_I'll show you how much I love you." Abby, who had been saving up all of her strength, sneered,_

"_You won't get the chance." She lunged at Mikel, catching him off guard as they both fell to the ground, and Abby fought hard, eventually knocking him out. She tied him up with whatever she could find and then drove his car to NCIS where she dropped him off and then sped to the hospital, desperate to find out if Gibbs was okay or not._

"And that's about it." Abby said, nodding, and Gibbs pulled Abby as close as he could without hurting her. She sighed as he kissed her forehead and then Ziva and McGee came rushing in, followed by Ducky, having heard everything.

Ziva pulled Abby into a hug, which was awkward enough with Abby sitting down on the bed as she sat up when the three came into the room. "I am so sorry, Abby, I left you."

"It's okay, Ziva, I told you too." Abby said with a slight smile and hugged McGee and Ducky. Just as they were all talking, Jenny burst in and said,

"Mikel escaped."

"What?" Gibbs demanded after a moment of silence.

"He slipped out of the cuffs and managed to get a gun from the evidence locker. He took Palmer hostage and got out of the building and disappeared. We found Palmer on the outskirts of the Navy Yard, and all he could tell us was that Mikel took his car, swearing revenge on both of you," Jenny said quickly to Gibbs and Abby, and everyone looked mad enough to go out and kill the bastard themselves.

"How could this have happened?" Ducky demanded, and Jenny said,

"But I've got a plan to get him back into custody."

"And what's that?" Ziva asked, wanting to get a hold of Mikel.

"Jethro, you're not going to like this, but if we put Abby's name on the door too, with yours, he'll be very tempted to come in here and try to hurt Abby, or you. We'll nab him as soon as he shows up outside the door." Jenny said quietly, and Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but saw how it could work.

"Fine. Give me a gun and I want to be the one closest to the door." Gibbs growled, and Jenny nodded, thankful Gibbs agreed. It was all worked out, so that there was only one guard outside the door.

A few hours passed, and then the guard went to get a cup of coffee. Gibbs heard the door open and cracked one eye open to see Mikel Mawher standing in the doorway in all his evil glory. Gibbs pressed the button Jenny had given him to alert them that Mikel was there.

Mikel turned and locked the door, and Gibbs' hand tenses on his gun. Mikel suddenly pulled a gun and grabbed Abby, putting the barrel to her head. "You love me, right Abby?" Mikel said, desperation leaking into his voice now.

"Like hell I do, Mikel!" Abby yelled, desperate to get it through his head. Gibbs suddenly sat up and said,

"Hey!" Mikel looked at him and Gibbs double-tapped him in the chest, hitting his heart both times and killing him almost instantly. Mikel's body flopped to the floor as Tony broke down the door.

Gibbs was at Abby's side in an instant, hugging her close. She got some of Mikel's blood on her, but neither of them cared. Abby was shaking a little, and Gibbs was just extremely grateful that nothing had happened to his precious Abby.

Both of them walked out, not getting any protests from Doctor Willows who had cleared them to go home before they had set up the trap, so both of them were in normal clothes. Everyone let them go, knowing that their statements could wait for the next day as Gibbs led Abby to the parking lot where he had Tony bring his car.

When they got to Gibbs' house, he saw that Abby was staring off into space. He opened her door for her and swept her into his arms, catching her off guard. She smiled at him as he carried her inside and to the bedroom, depositing her on the bed, and joining her after taking his jacket off and his shoes. Abby kicked off her shoes and socks and quickly changed into an NIS shirt that Gibbs had, as her clothes had Mikel's blood on them.

"I'm going to burn those clothes." Abby suddenly whispered, and Gibbs pulled her close, saying,

"I don't blame you, Abbs." Abby looked Gibbs straight in the eyes and asked softly,

"Can we go to square 5 now, Jethro?" Gibbs looked her in the eyes and nodded with a slight smile. She smiled back as she pressed her lips to his. Their kiss heated up to a passionate kiss, but then Abby pushed back slightly and said,

"I love you, Jethro."

"Love you too, Abbs." Gibbs muttered as he pulled her lips back to his, silencing her laugh.

--

End of this story! Are you as sad as I am to see this end? Maybe, maybe not! Anyway, thanks SO much for reading and sticking with me through to the end! You all ROCK! I really, really hope you liked this story, and adios for now!!!


End file.
